Cuerpos
by Liax-ws
Summary: Las diferencias pueden ser muy duras y mas que nada si buscan un mal refugio, cuando Anna vuelca sus emociones en la persona etivocada, corre el riesgo de sufrir para la eternidad.


** Disclaimer**: Shaman king no me pertenece…Pertenece a un tío llamado Hiroyuki Takei…al que tenemos confianza y lo queremos…. Bla bla bla … pero es que gracias a el son estas historias )

* * *

**Desolación**

Habían pasado horas enteras desde aquel incidente, las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas revoloteaban sin control en la habitación...

La sensación de dolor era inmensa, y mucho mayor era aquella frase que inundaba su mente:

"somos un error, y tu empezaste a notarlo"

Las sabanas del futon estaban enredadas entre sus piernas, mientras la almohada estaba húmeda por lagrimas que nadie, jamás había visto.

La cobardía muchas veces se confunde con orgullo, y no se sabia exactamente lo que se vivía allí en ese momento.

Cosas tan terribles, tan hipócritas, tan farsas habían sido gritadas en sus rostros, se destruyeron sin ni siquiera tocarse. Todos aquellos años de convivencia, sufrida, pero en el fondo deseada. Se habían convertido en años de odio y reproche.

La espalda estaba helada, adormecida y cansada yacía allí sin ninguna gracia, los ojos cansados reposaban en sus manos delgadas y pálidas

La cabeza era tan pesada como una enorme roca..y sus piernas no podían sostener un delicado cuerpo.

Volteo a su otro lado, y sin la mínima idea, se encontró con otro ser a su lado, el color de piel hacia que recordara momentos en que había tocado.  
Cerro los ojos y pensó que todo había terminado, había vuelto...cerro sus ojos y quedo inmóvil.

Aquella Persona había sufrido ya mucho y ella no merecía ni siquiera mirarlo, entretanto sin contener un respiro, acercó sus labios a los dela joven itako, sin pensarlo, los compartió jugosamente.

La acción había sido un alivio, podía ser que aquellos recuerdos se hayan borrado, podía ser que por fin habían tenido un solo fin.

Volviendo al momento, se encontró gestaba siendo devorada por aquel ser, y aunque era demasiado dulce como para separarse, abrió los ojos, al hacerlo, miro a través de unos negros y finos que reflejaban un alma temible y fría, sin un mínimo de sentido...

-Eh deseado tanto este momento...Anna... – abrio sus ojos azabache mostrando el vacio en ellos-  
-Yo eh rezado para que nunca pasara- bajando la cabeza culpable.  
-vendrás con migo...  
-y que te hace pensar que aceptare... – levanto su rostro dolido -  
-quieres seguir en esta pocilga lamentándote ..? –aquel sarcasmo… aquella sonrisa macabra-  
-no sabes lo que siento...  
-no sabes ni siquiera quien soy...  
-Me das asco, no podría olvidar esa espantosa alma...Hao... – tan solo con pronunciar su nombre se le secaba la garganta y su piel daba vuelcos para alejarse de tan repulsivo ser.

-la repudia es buena...ahora prepárate...vendrás conmigo ahora… -levanto el tono de voz y mirándola con una mezcla de grandeza y burla, lo sabia, ella no podía nada para negarle-  
-largo…  
-que? – o era lo que el creía -  
-LARGATE!!  
-lo haré, contigo en brazos  
-jamás... – apreto sus puños y cerro sus ojos con fuerza como si su negativa iba a causarle daño… y es lo que estaba próximo -  
-sigues aun con miedo que se anule tu compromiso, tanto temes a mi hermano.  
-no temo a nadie...  
-Anna eres tan diminuta..yo no...

Lenguas de fuego se propagan por la habitación encerrando a los dos, las fuerzas no pueden regresar a ella, intenta para de nuevo caer, mientras la observa...

-Tendrás que hacerlo...  
-Nunca  
-Pagaras si no lo haces ...  
-sufriré lo que sea  
-matare a quien lamentas...  
-hazlo  
-lo haré con tigo a mi lado  
-nunca seré nada tuyo...!!!  
-veras!

Las lenguas de fuego son inmensas, Sofocan ala itako, dejándola caer, pierde el conocimiento, desahuciada, es levantada por unos brazos desnudos.

-Nunca volverás a llorar, mi Anna, tus pensamientos me pertenecerán, y aquellos que te hicieron daño, pagaran cuando derrame la sangre de Yho Asakura en sus ojos.

Lamentaran haberte confiado llevar dentro tuyo la sangre de aquel imbecil...

Desaparecerán, toda aquella familia que nos hizo daño.

Todos sabrán ahora que tu me perteneces .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Angustia invadía todo el ambiente, en cada rincón se sentía un gran tensión.

Despertó repentinamente con sudor y preocupación había tenido e un pensamiento de Peligro, entro en su mente como si fuera un cuchillo que le atravesaba el cráneo , quedo en shock en ese momento, se recupero y se pregunto de donde provenía tremendo presagio.

Pronto se vino a su alma un sentimiento de culpa, que jamás tuvo, tal ves no era culpa, tal ves realmente estaba triste, algo inusual en Yho Asakura, había tenido tristeza alguna ves, pero como en este momento, nunca.

Tantos recuerdos, algunos pesados, graciosos, otros tormentosos, aquellos que se mantienen en la mente humana por siempre, desde momentos en el que los bajos instintos invaden nuestro cuerpo , hasta las mas finas y delicadas caricias, todos ellos , recuerdos...

No será fácil olvidarlos, ni simple será olvidar su bella figura entre sus brazos

Si había sido tan feliz, por que hoy... , por que hoy lloraba, lloraba? Alguna ves alguien vio una lagrima suya, alguien vio un beso suyo, un grito de piedad, alguien lo escucho ¿?

Nadie...no lo escucharon, no lo vieron y mucho menos lo sintieron.

Alguien toco la puerta, los suaves golpes le recordaban que no estaba solo en la pensión.

-Adelante ...Tamao...

Se abrió la puerta inmediatamente eh ingreso la pelirosa, con una bandeja en la cual se balanceaba el te y unos panecillos.

-Joven Yho...- se quedo en el marco de la puerta observando-

Era cierto, el joven Yho estaba destruido por su prometida, tal ves esta sea una oportunidad para...

-Gracias Tamao ...- estaba sentado en el Futon, cabizbajo, su torso estaba desnudo-

Acaso estaba llorando? Jamás ella lo había visto así, ni siquiera mostraba su rostro, cuanto extrañaba su manera divertida de ver las cosas, Ahora estaba claro que había dejado esa faceta.

Se acerco y dejo la bandeja al lado del Futon¿le tendría que avisar de la visita?

Aunque debería, no quería hacerlo por dos simples razones, le haría mas daño a Yho y la otra, eran los celos que la quemaban por dentro. La visita a la Señorita Anna podría cambiar todo. Todo...

-Joven Yho, tengo que decir que - ¿debería lamentarlo o estar feliz? –

-Tamao sabes lo que paso entre Anna y yo? –levanto su rostro, dejando ver su melancólica mirada, aun cubierta de lagrimas-

-lo se...- ¿que debería decirle?- por ello...- levanto la taza de te y se la dio-

-Te conviene Tamao, serás esposa del descendiente de los Asakura, serás esposa del shaman mas poderoso, del ser mas miserable y repugnante de este mundo, de mi...

Quedo atónita al oír eso¿¿de donde salieron aquellas palabras?? Jamás lo había escuchado expresarse de esa manera.

-supongo que estas feliz? O tal ves estas mas ... - vio levantarse rápidamente a la pelirosa-

-Joven Yho visitare a la señorita Anna a su departamento, tal ves debería venir con migo...

Por que decía aquello, ella había soñado estar junto a Yho toda su vida, era su oportunidad.

-En verdad sabes lo que paso?

-se que no le dijo aquello ...

-aquello que? -dijo cortante mirandola fijo,con una ira jamas imaginada-

-aquel secreto que no se atreve a contarle a la señorita Anna.

-Se nota que estas muy enterada de todo...

Se Había vuelto tan grosero. Tiro las sabanas a un lado, con las yemas de los dedos se froto los ojos, tomo una playera y se la puso.

-Anda, corre y dile, has lo que quieras, no me interesa.

-No diré nada joven Yho, usted se lo dirá, por favor vístase, iremos...

-me estas dando ordenes, creo que ya se te subieron los humos de que eres mi prometida

Jalo de una silla los pantalones que se encontraban allí.

-Joven Yho, quiere ser toda una vida infeliz a mi lado?

-de que hablas?

-Una simple discusión no debe separarlos a ambos, esto no es un simple compromiso roto, es el destino que pone a prueba el sentimiento tan grande que los dos tienen...

-sentimiento? Lo único que me daba ella eran gritos, no sabes nada Tamao.

-se lo suficiente para decirles que ustedes dos se aman.

-Mentira!! Dime ella acaso alguna ves me mostró afecto, alguna ves me dio un poco de consideración si quiera?? Jamás Tamao!

-Lo comprobaremos ahora que vayamos.

-es que acaso no entiendes, no quiero volverla haber- por que había dicho eso, cuanto ansiaba verla y pedirle perdón

-Joven Yho, usted necesita verla, lo entiendo perfectamente, lo único que necesita ahora es verla para que vuelva a ser el de antes...

-Jamás!, no la volveré a ver nunca!!!... yo...- que es lo que sentía en ese instante?-Yo LA ODIO – realmente siente eso? Por que...- siempre fue tan cruel, siempre fue tan hipócrita!!, cuando me acercaba, ella simplemente se daba la media vuelta para no verme, quería abrasarla, pero ni siquiera se podía sentar cerca suyo, Tamao ella me volvía loco!! Su solo aroma, desde niño!, pero poco a poco fui descubriendo que la frialdad que muestra, no es una mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos, es su verdadera personalidad... trate de no caer en esa idea, trate de conservar la esperanza de que ella sentía algo por mi, no le pedía un sentimiento forjado, como el compromiso, yo quería que sintiera algo de verdad! Resistí –da una amarga sonrisa- En la batalla contra Hao, me hice la ilusión de que había algo... en verdad borre mis dudas por la forma en que ella lamento no tenerme a su lado, incluso me extraño, lucho por mi, y se sentía tan cálida cuando volví a verla, pero, ahora me doy cuenta que –baja la cabeza para ocultar su llanto y su ira- solamente le interesa una cosa, le interesa ella misma, es tan egoísta – aprieta los puños- seguramente se lamento por que ya no podía cumplir el sueño tan prosaico de ser la esposa del shaman king!, solo para tener todas las comodidades!! -levanta rápidamente su rostro y muestra esa mirada tan llena de ira y melancolía-¡¡ sentía tanta rabia por que yo tenia la culpa!!! yo tenia la culpa en morir en ese momento y despojarla de su fantasía!!! lucho por que se sentía tan despechada por no haberse ido con Hao en el momento el bastardo se le insinuó..., el no es el bastardo, ella lo es!!!, es una "$/!, es solamente un cuerpo!! Un cuerpo sin alma!!!!

En una guiño sintió que una bofetada había dejado su mejilla adormecida y colorada

-Tamao...

-¡¡No tiene ningún derecho de decir eso, como puede expresarse así de la señorita Anna, no puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo, de confundir el tremendo afecto que le tiene con puro odio!!

-Lo único que siento por ella es eso!!-

-Mentira, usted lo dice, por que se siente culpable de su partida, y en verdad la tiene! Pero la razón por la que dice esas tonterías, es por en verdad la ama, y aun mas... no sea ingenuo, acéptelo, por que son tan tercos ambos!!

-yo..

-Joven Yho, yo, yo lo quiero muchísimo- dos gotas saladas recorren su rostro- mi afecto por usted es ... inmenso, yo lo amo joven Yho!, Por eso quiero lo mejor para usted, quiero su felicidad, y su felicidad es estar a lado de la señorita Anna...

-...-aun no se recupera por la declaración que se le acaba de decir-

-Joven Yho, usted la ama, vaya con ella,...hable con ella...

* * *

**Liax le fou…dice:**

Uno de mis primeros fincs…

Ya que tiene algunos añitos ya…pero por fin lo subo a son dos años en los que deje de escribir, pero…eh vuelto! Y es que mi vida personal lo amerita.

** De este finc…** pues solo tengo dos capis, pero de alguna manera me gusto, asi que lo pienso continuar…claro si es que los lectores lo desean.

Tamao golpeando a Yho...oO ojala les gusta esa neuva faceta de la pelirosa.

Lemon: en el segundo capi. XD

Gracias y… dejen su review, pulsen "go"

y hagan a una loca feliz D


End file.
